


Nights In White Satin

by spensierata



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s09e20 The Truth (Part 2), cw alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spensierata/pseuds/spensierata
Summary: drunk drabble. ie. I was drunk, therefore, Mulder and Scully were also drunk.





	Nights In White Satin

He tasted of liquor and spice. His tongue warm as mine was numb as they met and met again like long lost friends. The wine he chose looked like blood and tastes like petrol, but that’s not the point of drinking anyway. If you’re drinking to get drunk it’s either to make mistakes or to forget them.

If you’re nearing middle age and living out of motel rooms and rental cars, running from your own county for your life, chances are it’s the latter. But it works, it works. The thrill of the buzz, grape kisses and clumsy lovemaking in the neon glow of a vacancy sign. Scratchy satin sheets become velvet, every caress ignites.

An ear to a chest, the sound of his beating heart keeping rhythm as we swayed solemnly to the soulful blues that crackled from the stereo set.

“I was a mother,” I mused, the lightning scars that marred my body branded me so. I would never not be a mother, there would never not be a child out there with a piece of my soul and a drop of my blood and the smile of the man whose arms went slack around my waist. I would not have it, I pulled him back to me, my body latching onto his. We were each other’s anchors after all. The only things keeping us from floating into space.

“He was here,” I told the damp collar of his shirt, and though he knew, I told him all the same. “You were here,”

My lover is bitter and rich and potent as the wine he drinks, and I consume him whole.


End file.
